What the
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Apa kau demam? Tidak dok/Kamu pusing? Tidak dok/ Kamu mual? Tidak dok!/Terus, kamu kenapa? Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa saya ada di sini! Warn: SasuNaru. NC. Yaoi. DLDR! Sequel dari puberty!


Langkah kaki pemuda itu terasa berat saat menelusuri lorong suatu bangunan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi—sangat serius. Sudah terbilang dua kali, semenjak turun dari mobil mewahnya di depan sana, dia membetulkan letak jas hitam yang digantung di lengannya.

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu melonggarkan dasi. Ah, bukan dia tidak terbiasa memakai dasi, namun entah kenapa, seiring perjalanannya menuju ruangan itu, dasi kesayangannya menjadi tali yang menyesakan. Ia seperti tercekik hingga ingin muntah atau mati sekalian.

Tubuh sang pemuda panas berkeringat dingin, dan kakinya semakin enggan untuk melangkah. Sesekali dia berpapasan dengan para manusia yang mengangguk sopan pada dirinya, hingga dia mencapai lift, kemudian naik ke lantai yang sepi—tidak ada satu orangpun—seperti lantai bawah tadi. Bibirnya yang terbiasa menyunggingkan senyuman formalitas hanya bisa tertarik sedikit ke atas—untuk sekarang ini.

Pada akhirnya, perjalanan melewati lorong selama empat menit dua puluh tiga detik itu berhenti. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah meja tunggal—yang terletak di depan pintu kayu. Ia membaca papan nama yang terdapat di pintu itu, mendengus, sebelum matanya terfokus kembali pada sosok dibalik meja.

Sang pemuda berdiri di depan seorang suster. Ia memandang suster itu dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa sekarang ini saat melihat paha mulus dari suster tersebut yang terlihat panik saat dikunjungi olehnya. Ah, kenapa dia malah fokus ke bagian itu? Sekarang, bukan paha itu fokusnya. Ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus dia takuti, dibandingkan gadis berpakaian suster di depannya.

Sang suster tersenyum tidak nyaman ketika pemuda itu menatap dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ia pun semakin merasa canggung, ketika pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya datar—pertanda banyak sekali pikiran yang menyangkut di dalam otak sang pemuda.

"Ehem!" sang suster menyadarkan sang pemuda dari tatapan kosong itu.

Sang pemuda merubah raut wajah bodohnya. Ia tersenyum miris. "Ja—jadi bagaimana Suster—?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Konan. Suster Konan."

"Ah, iya.. Konan," Naruto membeo dengan diiringi tawa tidak jelas.

Sang suster meringis. Ia memandang pintu di belakangnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Di—ah… Dokter Uchiha ada di dalam Tuan," ucapnya.

Kedua dari mereka hanya saling menatap. Kemudian terkekeh bodoh bersama-sama.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Naruto tanpa beranjak dari hadapan Konan.

"I—iya, silahkan," balas Konan, masih terlihat gugup. Ia menutupi kegugupannya dengan membuka kertas-kertas tidak jelas di depannya, kemudian—

Mereka saling pandang kembali.

"…."

"…."

Sesaat keadaan di antara mereka berdua hening. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dengan kecanggungan yang semakin menelan waktu.

Konan berdehem saat pemuda di depannya tidak melakukan apapun. "Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Konan, bingung.

Naruto tersadar jika dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh. "O—oh!" Naruto tertawa kecil. "A—ah, iya, jika begitu aku masuk ke dalam dulu," Naruto melangkah pergi menuju pintu di dekatnya. "A—aku masuk ke dalam. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Naruto.

Konan memandang Naruto yang memegang knop pintu. Ia melihat bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipis Naruto.

"Apa perlu aku bukakan?" tawar Konan lagi.

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Biar aku saja."

"….Baiklah," Konan akhirnya diam di tempat—membiarkan Naruto melakukan semuanya sendiri.

 _Ya… biar aku saja…_

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Naruto membuka pintu di depannya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan hendak menutup pintu itu secara perlahan.

"Kau yakin mau masuk?" tanya sang suster—nyaris membuat iman Naruto goyah.

Naruto menatap suster itu dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Ia kesal pada sang suster karena baru saja keberaniannya terkumpul, Konan sudah mengacaunya lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Apa boleh buat."

Sang suster menatap Naruto iba, kemudian ekspresinya berubah malas. "Semangat!" seru sang suster, seolah tidak ada kata lain saja yang bisa diucapkan pada Naruto yang sedang dilanda kebingungan ini.

Naruto mengangguk, seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu itu.

Cklek.

Klik.

 _Huff…_

 _Here we go!_

Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Sang pemuda tidak membalikan badannya, ketika pintu sudah tertutup dari dalam. Akan tetapi, diamnya Naruto tidak bisa menampik, ketidakberesan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia membeku di tempat saat ia tahu ada seseorang yang memandangnya dari belakang sana.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Demi Kyuubi yang masih menjaga di depan, Naruto tidak berani membalikan badannya. Ia memilih untuk terus meremas knop pintu di depannya, belum siap mental untuk membalikan badan.

Ish, apakah dia keluar dari tempat ini saja?

"Selamat datang," suara bariton terdengar dari arah belakang sana, membuat Naruto gugup.

 _O-ow…_

Naruto menelan ludah. Perlahan Naruto membalikan badannya.

Kedua mata Naruto berserobot dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ berbahaya.

Naruto tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya. Ia terpana sejenak melihat sosok di depannya. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terutama saat melihat senyuman miring itu. Senyuman yang pastinya akan Naruto hancurkan bila berada di bibir orang lain.

"Namikaze—Naruto," ucap sosok tersebut, semakin membuat Naruto ngeri.

Oh, mama…

Naruto ingin pergi dari tempat memalukan ini.

Sekarang!

 **What The…**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Rat: NC-21**

 **Warn: Miss Typo, PWP, Alternate Universe, M for Mature Content, Harsh language, HardCore**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, dibuat bukan untuk membuat nama MK jelek, terlebih nama tokohnya. Cerita ini pun dibuat bukan untuk kebutuhkan komersil.  
.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jadi, apa keluhan Anda Namikaze-sama?" sosok di depan Naruto bertanya.**

Untuk sejenak, dibandingkan memperhatikan ucapan sosok di hadapannya, Naruto lebih fokus pada suasana di sekitarnya. Seperti klinik pada umumnya. Di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada meja dan kursi untuk dokter dan pasien, brankar, alat-alat kedokteran, serta gantungan jas dokter. Ah, suasana di dalam ruangan inipun terlihat nyaman dan bersih, mencerminkan sang pemiliknya begitu merawat kebersihan. Tentu saja bersih, ruangan ini terlihat baru di renovasi.

"Namikaze-sama?" tegur pemuda di depannya.

" _Uh?"_ fokus Naruto teralihkan pada sosok dokter di depannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, saat menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini, Naruto memandang penampilan sang dokter secara lebih teliti. Ah, dokter di depan Naruto ini terbilang masih sangat muda. Matanya setajam elang, rambutnya seindah langit malam, dan bibirnya berwarna cherry.

Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, dokter di depan Naruto termasuk laki-laki cantik. Yeah, bahkan bisa terlihat sangat cantik jika bibir merah muda itu tidak memperlihatkan senyuman yang menandakan, bahwa laki-laki memiliki karakter terlalu kuat untuk didominasi.

Sang dokter menghela nafas ketika melihat wajah linglung Naruto. "Kau sakit apa, Namikaze-sama?" tanya sang dokte lagi.

Naruto bergerak gelisah. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Ia seperti berpikir. "Nggg…"

"Ng?" sang dokter membeo.

"A—aku…" Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan saja. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan cepat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Lalu, ada bagian-bagian yang terasa sakit," Naruto menjelaskan.

Sang dokter mengangguk-angguk. Seperti dokter profesional pada umumnya, dia mencatat informasi yang diberikan Naruto pada secarik kertas.

Usai mencatat beberapa hal yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, sang dokter menatap Naruto kembali. Ia beranjak dari kursinya. "Sekarang berbaringlah di kasur!" perintah sang dokter.

Tidak langsung mendengar perintah sang dokter, Naruto malah menelan ludahnya. "A—apakah harus?" tanyanya, dengan sesekali melirik ke arah pintu.

Sang dokter melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Naruto dingin. "Bagaimana aku tahu kondisi tubuhmu jika tidak memeriksanya langsung, Namikaze-sama."

Nada suara sang dokter yang meninggi membuat Naruto nyaris menjambak rambutnya. "Uh, tapi—"

"Namikaze-sama!" sang dokter memandang Naruto sengit.

Naruto membalas tatapan sang dokter, kemudian….

"Ha-ah."

Menyerah.

Naruto memilih mengikuti keinginan sang dokter. Ia melangkah ke arah kasur yang tersedia di tempat itu. Ia duduk di atas pinggir kasur, dengan kaki menempel pada lantai.

Sang dokter mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan intens. Salah satu tangannya mulai bergerak. Ia mendekatkan jari-jarinya pada kening Naruto, membuat Naruto terhenyak kaget, dan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, namun tidak membuat jari-jari Sasuke menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Kau panas," ucap sang dokter. Naruto hanya memalingkan tatapannya sambil menggerutu.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil senter dari saku jas putihnya. Ia menyalakan senter kecil itu, kemudian membuka lebih lebar salah satu mata Naruto. "Lihat ke atas!" perintah sang dokter.

Naruto mengikutinya dengan baik.

Tadinya Naruto sudah sedikit tenang saat pemuda di hadapannya tidak melakukan hal macam-macam. Kegugupannya bahkan sudah menghilang. Ia baru saja berpikir, jika hari ini akan dilewati dengan baik, ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh wajahnya. Naruto membeku. Oh, sial! Kenapa dokter ini kembali menyentuh wajahnya? Kenapa dokter ini mengelus kelopak matanya, hidung, pipi, hingga bi—

"Sepertinya dokter harus memeriksa hal lainnya," Naruto memalingkan wajah. Ia menghentikan kegiatan barusan sang dokter.

"Chk," sang dokter menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Ia berdecak sebal.

Terdengar dengusan dari sang dokter. Tetapi, pemuda itu tidak meninggalkan Naruto. Ia mengambil _tongue spatel_ untuk menekan lidah, hingga sang dokter bisa melihat lebih jelas keadaan tenggorokan sang pasien.

"Julurkan lidahmu," perintah sang dokter.

Kali ini Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi blank. Ia sama sekali tidak menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Errrr… Naruto merasa kurang nyaman jika harus menjulurkan lidah di depan Sasuke. Ia selalu merasa Sasuke memang bukan orang yang… aman untuk diminta memeriksa. Ha…ha… ha… Rasanya Naruto semakin aneh dengan suasana ini.

"Namikaze-sama? Apa aku harus mengulang setiap perkataan—"

Naruto cepat-cepat menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak mau mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang pastinya menyebalkan.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Bagus," dari nada suaranya, Naruto dapat memastikan jika Sasuke cewek, ia pasti memekik.

Semua terasa biasa saja bagi Naruto. Ah, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak berburuk sangka.

"Hmmmm…. Tenggorokanmu terlihat memerah," gumam Sasuke sembari memperhatikan isi mulut Naruto.

"Selain itu, amandelmu pun sedikit membengkak. Apa kau memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa?!" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kembali memeriksa tenggorokan Naruto.

"Nggg…" Naruto bergumam saat Sasuke terlalu lama memeriksa dalam mulutnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan protes Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Sasuke memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, kulit putih mulus, dan kedua bola mata kelam indah. Seluruh hal di wajah Sasuke nampak sempurna dan Naruto yakin, pasti di luar sana banyak wanita yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang dokter. Naruto bahkan lupa berkedip, ketika memandang wajah indah i—

Naruto terpaku di tempat, ketika benda di dalam mulutnya mulai tidak beres.

 _Tongue spatel_ di dalam mulut Naruto bergerak-gerak lincah. Tidak hanya menekan lidah Naruto ke bawah, sekarang benda itu mengoles setiap sisi di lidah Naruto. Tongkat kecil itu, menekan-nekan segala sisi di mulut Naruto. Ia menyentuh gigi Naruto, dan kembali pada lidah Naruto.

Naruto mau protes dengan sikap Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencabut benda itu.

"Hufff… sepertinya lidahmu pun sedikit kurang bagus refleknya," Sasuke memasang wajah prihatin. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hah? Memang ada penyakit seperti itu? Aku rasa lidahku baik-baik saja," Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dokter di depannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengerakan lidahnya kesana-kemari, saat Sasuke memandang lidah Naruto dengan tajam.

Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya dari lidah Naruto. Ia menatap sinis Naruto. "Yang di sini dokternya kamu atau aku?"

"…." Naruto mencibir.

"Namikaze-sama?" Sasuke meminta jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kamu," jawabnya—ketus.

Sasuke mengidahkan jawaban Naruto. Ia lebih tertarik untuk membahas penyakit Naruto kembali. "Tenang saja. Aku memiliki obat ampuh untuk mengatasi penyakit lidah dan mulutmu itu. Di dalam waktu sekejap, kau pasti sembuh."

"Uh?" Naruto memerjapkan matanya.

"Aku akan memberimu obat," Sasuke tersenyum miring saat mata onyx-nya bermain… nakal.

Naruto yang tidak enak ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan tatapannya. Ia memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. "Aku tidak percaya," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar gerutuan Naruto tidak membalas komentar itu. Ia malah mengeluarkan stetoskop untuk memeriksa suara di dalam tubuh. Ia mengambil stetoskop kemudian memasang alat bantu telinganya.

"Sekarang aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu," informasi Sasuke.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Ia merasa tidak nyaman saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Naruto tertawa gelisah. "A—aku lebih baik pulang," akhirnya Naruto memberi keputusan final. Ia akan kabur dari ruangan ini. Lebih baik dia pergi dan melakukan rutinitas lain.

Naruto akan beranjak dari kasur saat Sasuke mengunci tubuhnya. Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggir tubuh Naruto. Telapak tangan Sasuke menempel pada kasur saat badannya lebih condong ke arah Naruto. Sekarang Naruto dapat melihat wajahnya di kedua bola mata Sasuke.

"…." Naruto terjebak.

"Tidak. Pemeriksaan kita belum selesai," jawab Sasuke, terdengar tidak ingin dibantah.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Buka bajumu!" Sasuke memerintah lagi, tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi menyedihkan Naruto.

Eh?

Bu—buka baju?

"Hmmmmm!" Naruto menggeleng ribut. Ia megenggam depan pakaiannya erat.

"Kau bisa memeriksanya dari bawah baju kan?" gerutu Naruto—memberi solusi yang lain pada Sasuke.

Bantahan Naruto membuat Sasuke sebal. "aku ingin kau !"

Naruto yang tidak suka dibentak emosinya tersulut saat Sasuke meninggikan suara. Ia memilih untuk mendorong Sasuke saat Sasuke kembali menariknya untuk duduk.

"SASUKE!" jerit Naruto karena Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya tenang.

"KAU INI PENGUSAHA, TAPI INKAR JAN—"

" _FINE_!" jerit Naruto sambil membuka setiap kancing kemejanya dengan kasar. Ia marah saat Sasuke terus mengungkit posisinya sebagai pengusaha ternama di kota ini. Ish, Naruto ingin sekali memukul wajah Sasuke sekarang.

Naruto membuka pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia melepas kemejanya, kemudian melempar kemeja hitamnya dengan kasar. "Puas?!" Naruto berseru dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menyangka emosinya bisa tersulut hanya karena dokter sialan di depannya ini.

Dibandingkan mempedulikan amarah Naruto, Sasuke malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Belum. Belum puas," jawab Sasuke—tenang.

Naruto mendecih. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tanpa mau menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto, membuat si empunya tangan mendelik sebal.

Sasuke menempelkan stetoskop di dada Naruto.

Naruto bukanlah monster atau zombie. Ia tidak satu atau dua kali pergi ke dokter. Walau Naruto terbilang anak yang kuat, ia sudah belasan kali—sepanjang hidupnya—diperiksa oleh dokter. Naruto tahu alat umum apa saja yang digunakan dokter pada saat meriksa dirinya. Bahkan, ia tahu rasanya diperiksa oleh alat-alat dokter itu. Ya, Naruto tahu bahan metal stetoskop itu memang dingin pada saat menyentuh kulit. Bahan itu seperti mint. Namun….

Entah kenapa, saat Sasuke menggunakan benda itu, bahannya serasa lebih dingin berkali-kali lipat.

"Ngggg..a—apa yang kau sentuh?" Naruto menggerutu pelan ketika Sasuke mengeluskan stetoskop secara mengambang pada tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto.

"Memeriksamu?" jawab sederhana Sasuke. Ia fokus pada benda kecokelatan itu.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari putingnya. Ia tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang ini. "Jangan kemana-mana. Periksa yang benar!" Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Ia malah mengeluskan benda dingin itu bolak-balik, dari perut ke dada.

Sasuke mengenakan benda itu di sepanjang kulit Naruto, saat wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto yang kewalahan saat merasakan sensasi logam itu.

"Nafasmu tidak beraturan. Aku akan memberikan CPR," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas kasur, kemudian setengah tubuhnya naik untuk menindih Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto membola. Ia baru saja akan mendorong Sasuke saat sang dokter sudah lebih mengunci bibirnya.

Naruto bergerak tidak karuan. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya tertahan saat sang dokter memegang kedua tangannya di samping kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ketika merasakan tenaga Sasuke. Ah, seharusnya dia sudah menduga semua ini. Tentu saja Sasuke lebih kuat darinya—setelah Naruto pikir-pikir. Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia mencoba untuk melepas ciuman Sasuke, tetapi sang pemuda malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke menarik bagian bawah bibir Naruto dengan keras, hingga Naruto merasa bibirnya bengkak.

"Sa—Sasu—" Naruto menggeleng liar kepalanya, sampai pagutan mereka berakhir.

Nafas Naruto menderu. Kedua matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Nafasmu masih belum benar. Aku akan memberi kejut," ucap rancu Sasuke.

Naruto baru saja akan membuka suaranya, ketika Sasuke mencubit puting Naruto.

"Ahhnnnnnnn…" Naruto mendesah.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Membaik, bukan?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal. Kedua tangannya yang terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke akan menjitak kepala Sasuke, ketika sang Uchiha kembali beraksi. Sasuke kembali memagutkan bibir mereka. Kali ini ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke lebih gila, seakan-akan melampiaskan segala emosi di dalam dirinya. Sasuke memasukan lidahnya langsung saat mulut Naruto terbuka sedikit—untuk menarik nafas. Ia mencari lidah Naruto dan menekan-nekan benda tidak bertulang itu.

"Hnnmmhnnn…Oh..Shahhsss…" Naruto bergumam ketika Sasuke terlalu dalam menciumnya.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh Sasuke seutuhnya naik ke atas tubuh Naruto. Sasuke yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian mengeluskan kejantanannya pada bagian privasi Naruto. Ia memberikan ransangan pada organ privasi Naruto yang mulai berteriak senang. Damn, kenapa dokter ini semakin gila?!

"Thiii—Dakkkk!" Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke. Ia ingin mendorong Sasuke, namun gerakan bibir Sasuke terlalu sensual, manis, bergairah dan mendominasi di dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri mengelus pinggang Naruto. Ia menelusuri kulit Naruto, hingga mencapai dada Naruto. Sasuke meremas dada berotot Naruto. Ia meremas-remas bernafsu sebelum jari-jarinya mencari benda kecil kesukaannya. Ia memilin benda kecil itu, hingga membuat Naruto mengerang dan memukul dada Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN!" Naruto memekik—seiring dengan terdorongnya Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya.

"Periksa yang benar!" perintah Naruto sambil tersenggal-senggal. Ia merasa kebas di bagian bibirnya.

Sasuke yang masih dikuasai pikiran gila mengelus ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Periksa dengan benar? Bukankah aku sedang memeriksamu dengan benar?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto meniru ucapan Sasuke dengan cibiran. Ia sekarang sangat kesal.

Ekspresi Naruto membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ia merangkak ke arah Naruto, dan si pirang beringsut mundur—tidak mau didekati.

" .To!" goda Sasuke yang berhasil memerangkap tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tidak mau memandang wajah Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap tembok kosong di sudut sana tanpa menyadari telah memberikan pemandangan yang lebih indah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan leher jenjang Naruto. Kedua matanya memincing. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto dan menjilat panjang.

"Issshhhh!" Naruto merasa risih saat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Ia akan mendorong Sasuke, ketika Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan jurus merajuk andalannya.

Sasuke mengecup pundak telanjang Naruto. Ia mengelus jari-jari Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau tidak akan sembuh jika seperti ini, Namikaze-sama. Kau nurut, ya?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan jilatan. "Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh jika seperti ini!"

"Kau pasti sembuh," Sasuke mengecupi pipi Naruto. "Hm?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam.

Kebodohan Naruto terjadi saat sang pemuda secara reflek membalas tatapan Sasuke. Naruto menatap kedua bola mata hitam membius itu. Ia tidak dapat protes, menghindar atau menampar Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terpukau dengan raut wajah Sasuke sekarang. Naruto menghela nafas, ketika kedua mata Sasuke begitu sendu—mengisyaratkan suatu perasaan tidak asing yang Naruto pun sangat kenal.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "Kau mau apa, hm?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali pada orang sangat terdekatnya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Menyembuhkanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Me—menyembuh—"

Naruto masih ingin bertanya mengenai maksud Sasuke, saat sang Uchiha sudah membuka kancing celananya.

"Sa—Sasuke! Untuk apa kau—"

"Ssstttt…" Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu penyakitpun bersarang di tubuhmu. Entah itu kutil, flu, kudis atau kurap!" ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto merinding ngeri, membayangkan penyakit-penyakit itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak ma—"

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir si pirang. Ia mengenyot bibir Naruto, hingga tertarik masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke menggigit-gigit bibir Naruto selagi tangannya sibuk membuka celana Naruto.

Pergulatan lidah mereka semakin terlihat bernafsu dikala Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah kasur. Ia menekan tubuh Naruto, selagi lidahnya terus mendorong masuk mulut Naruto—sampai mencapai batas maksimal. Sasuke mengobrak-abrik mulut Naruto. Ia melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto. Ia mengoles, mengecap dan mengulum setiap organ di dalam mulut Naruto. Ugh, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan seseorang menciumnya sangat dalam seperti ini.

"Hnmmhnnnmmmmmmm…" Naruto bergumam—berisik. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya untuk mempermudah Sasuke melepas celana yang dia gunakan. Air liur menetes pada pinggir pipi dan dagu Naruto.

Sasuke melepas pagutan mereka. Ia menjilat air liur yang menjadi benang di antara bibirnya dan bibir Naruto. "Kau sudah bisa bernafas normal. Aku menyelamatkanmu," gumam Sasuke di tengah-tengah tarikan nafasnya.

Naruto yang masih terbius oleh ciuman tadi memandang Sasuke sayu. "Te—terima kasih," entah kebodohan apa yang melanda Naruto hingga dia mengucapkan kata itu.

Sasuke memandang celana Naruto yang berada di tangannya. Ia melempar sembarang celana itu—mengikuti kemeja Naruto, dan kedua matanya kini terfokus pada tubuh Naruto.

"Saatnya pemeriksaan yang lain," kata Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat berbahaya.

Naruto menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. "Errr… Sebaiknya kita selesai di sini. A—AKHHHHH!" Naruto menggeram ketika Sasuke memijat penisnya yang masih terbungkus boxer.

Sasuke meremas-remas benda keras itu. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan sekaligus nikmat. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Oh, sial! Kenapa Naruto begitu indah. Sasuke yang tidak sabar menjilat boxer Naruto. Ia memberikan ransangan yang membuat Naruto semakin gila. Sasuke pun memilin-milin puting Naruto yang sudah membesar dan membengkak.

"Shhhaaa…suuu.. jangan itu!" Naruto meminta untuk kali ini.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Kau harus disembuhkan!" ucap Sasuke. Ia lekas melepas boxer Naruto, hingga benda ereksi itu terlihat mengacung di depannya.

Tanpa izin dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung menggenggam benda tegang itu. Sasuke meludah di ujung penis dan mengelus benda keras itu, hingga basah. Sasuke pun mulai menggerakan tangannya—naik-turun.

"Oh, SIAL!" jerit Naruto sambil melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Ia terlalu sensitif untuk merasakan semua ini.

"Ssssttttt…" Sasuke meminta Naruto tenang. "Kau akan membuat pasienku di luar sana takut."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "He—hentikan… Sha—Shuu—"

"Ish!" suara Naruto yang tidak terkontrol membuat Sasuke mendecih. Ia melepas kejantanan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dari atas lantai. "Berdiri!" perintahnya—hingga Naruto berada di posisi yang dia inginkan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke membuka celananya. Ia melepas benda privasinya dari dalam boxer dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikan obat sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sekarang, tinggal giliranmu. Apakah kau bisa memakan obat ini benar atau ti—"

GRAP!

Naruto menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke dengan raut wajah malasnya.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto agar sang pasien terfokus pada kejantanannya.

Naruto memandang kejantanan Sasuke yang terlihat menantang di depannya. Ia mengocok benda itu kemudian meremas dua bola di dekat penis tersebut. Naruto jongkok di hadapan Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto menjulurkan lidah, membiarkan rasa getir menyambut indra pengecap.

"Ssssssshhhh.." Sasuke mendesis nikmat dikala kepala kejantanannya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto menjilat pangkal kejantanan Sasuke hingga ujung. Ia melumuri kejantanan Sasuke dengan ludahnya. Perlahan dan pasti, Naruto memasukan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam tenggorokannya. Brengsek. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa ukuran penis Sasuke sebesar ini? Padahal, waktu itu—

"Hisap yang kuat!" perintah Sasuke. Ia menjambak rambut Naruto, kemudian menaik turunkan kepala Naruto. Sasuke berusaha mengontrol diri agar tidak menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dokter, bagaimana caranya aku memakan obat ini? Aku bingung. Bisa dokter beritahu caranya?" tanya Naruto sembari menjilat-jilat kecil penis di genggamannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ugh, lidah Naruto membuat dia sulit berkonsentrasi. Tetapi, Sasuke yang memang suka bermain seperti ini, menjambak rambut Naruto. Ia menekan kepala Naruto ke kejantanannya, meminta Naruto untuk memasukan kembali benda privasinya ke goa hangat itu.

"Masukan dulu _obatnya_!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto membuka mulut dengan patuh. Ia memasukan kepala kejantanan Sasuke.

"Semua!" Sasuke menekan kejantanannya, hingga nyaris membuat Naruto tersedak.

Naruto menyesali keputusannya untuk bermain dengan Sasuke. Bukannya mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih karena dia bersedia melakukan hal ini, dia malah mendapatkan rasa sakit. Ya, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah dikala Sasuke menggerakan kepala Naruto. Ia membuat penisnya keluar-masuk mulut Naruto dengan cepat, tanpa peduli seluruh organ di dalam mulut Naruto terasa pegal.

"HnnnKkkkkkk…Kkhhhk…" Naruto memejamkan mata erat. Sudut matanya keluar air.

"Ahhhhhhh… Ini obatnya! Telan semua obat milikmu supaya kau sembuh," racau Sasuke. Ia mempercepat gerakan kepala Naruto.

Sasuke yang sempat memejamkan mata, menikmati penisnya yang terasa hangat, membuka mata. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tersiksa. Ia melihat bagaimana penisnya keluar-masuk dari bibir menggoda itu. Ugh, bahkan semua semakin terlihat menggoda, ketika Naruto kepayahan. Naruto sulit bernafas.

"HHHmmmmmm…Aghhhhhh… Kau hebat, Namikaze-sama. Mulutmu sungguh nikmat. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh setelah ini. Tenggorokanmu tidak akan merah lagi," Sasuke berujar gila. Jika Naruto tidak di dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia pasti sudah mendebat laki-laki ini.

Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit. Ia mencakar paha Sasuke untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Brengsek. Sasuke sudah terbawa oleh suasana. Ia tidak menyadari Naruto nyaris mati di sini, dengan lelehan air liur mengalir di pinggir bibir Naruto, dagu, dan terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sasuke malah mendongakan kepala, kemudian mengerang seperti hewan buas. Sasuke terus memanjakan dirinya dengan mulut Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke. Pemuda yang penisnya sedang ada di mulut Naruto ini terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Di saat Sasuke mengeluarkan geraman dan keringat, kedua mata Sasuke terpejam erat. Wajah Sasuke memerah, dan rautnya terlihat puas. Saat melihat Sasuke takluk seperti ini, selintas Naruto merasa sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di hatinya. Ia sendiri merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri sampai—

Sasuke melepas penisnya dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa sudah sele—HEI!"

Naruto memekik dikala Sasuke menariknya kemudian membantingnya ke kasur. Sasuke menaiki tubuh Naruto dan mencium Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

Naruto yang sudah terlena dengan Sasuke membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke selagi kepalanya bergerak kiri-kanan, mencari posisi enak untuk saling melumat.

Suara aneh dan penuh keintiman mulai memenuhi ruangan itu kembali.

"Hmmnnhnnmm… Shiaaalll… Khauu.." Naruto yang sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri dengan cara Sasuke menciumnya bergumam kesal. Tetapi dia tidak menampik, dia suka saat Sasuke bergairah seperti ini.

"AKH!" Sasuke menggeram penuh gairah. "Aku ingin memeriksa bagian bawah. Aku lupa," ia lekas membuka paha Naruto. Sasuke turun ke bawah, dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan lubang berkerut—kemerahan.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya. Ia lebih melebarkan pahanya dan menaruh kedua jarinya tepat di depan lubang miliknya untuk membuka lubang itu—memperlihatkan semuanya pada Sasuke. "Makanya jangan terlalu kelamaan memeriksa yang atas," Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya saat melihat tempat paling diincar itu. Tanpa tunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati permukaan lubang Naruto. Ia membasahi bagian luar lubang itu, kemudian memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Ah, dokter… Ja—jangan terburu-buru," Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia menjepit kepala Sasuke dengan pahanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring ketika merasakan kegelisahan Naruto. Ia memasukan lebih dalam lidahnya, membiarkan indra pengecapnya dijepit oleh lubang ini. Uh, Sasuke sangat suka bagaimana Naruto menggeliat. Ia sangat suka bagaimana Naruto hilang kendali. Ia sangat suka Naruto gelisah, memijat putingnya sendiri, ingin disentuh.

"Sasu…Ahhhhhh.." Naruto mendesah lebih keras. Ia menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya secara agresif. Ia menjilati seluruh permukaan dalam liang Naruto. Ia memberi kelembaban pada benda tersebut. Astaga. Merasakan ketatnya lubang ini, membuat bagian tengah selangkangan Sasuke mengembung lebih keras. Ia tidak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Naruto terlalu menggairkan di matanya.

Sasuke menggerakan lidahnya atas-bawah. Ia memberi jilatan kecil pada lubang Naruto. Sasuke pun memutari lidahnya di dalam lubang itu. Ia memberi ransangan geli yang membuat Naruto menggila. Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto terputus-putus. Bahkan precum mulai keluar dari penis Naruto. Hahaha. Hanya seperti ini saja, Naruto sudah kewalahan. Tidak tega melihat kegelisahan Naruto, Sasuke memijat penis Naruto. Ia membantu memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh Naruto.

"Oh, brengsek!" maki Naruto saat kejantanan dan lubangnya dimanja oleh Sasuke. Ia semakin gelisah. Ia tidak tahan dengan sensasi ini.

Air liur Sasuke menetes memasuki lubang itu. Sasuke bahkan dengan sengaja meludahi lubang berkerut tersebut. Ia terkekeh kecil ketika melihat lubang tersebut menyantap air liurnya dengan rakus, hingga bergerak-gerak. Melihat pemandangan itu, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Ia bangkit, kemudian melangkah ke arah meja. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari meja tersebut dan kembali ke dekat Naruto.

"Sekarang waktunya cek suhu," ujar Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan thermometer di tangannya.

Naruto yang masih mengalami disorientasi tidak terlalu ingat ucapan Sasuke. "C—cek suhu?"

"Hm…" gumam Sasuke.

"Buka lagi pahamu!" perintahnya.

Dengan mata yang ditutup oleh punggung tangan, Naruto membuka pahanya secara malas. Ia kesal sekarang. Dibandingkan orang flu, posisi ini malah membuat Naruto merasa akan melahirkan. Ia membiarkan seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan dirinya dan memainkan barang privasinya.

Sasuke menatap lubang Naruto yang berkedut dan mengeluarkan air liur miliknya. Ia mengeluskan thermometer itu pada lubang miliknya, kemudian memasukan benda pengukur suhu itu pada lubang Naruto. Sasuke mengoleskan thermometer pada sisi dalam lubang Naruto. Ia menggaruk pinggiran lubang Naruto.

"Asssshhhhhh…" Naruto mecakar kasur. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perasaan aneh di bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Diamlah. Jika tidak aku tidak bisa menentukan kau sakit apa," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto ingin memukul wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak hanya memasukan thermometer itu. Selagi thermometer digital tersebut tertanam di dalam anusnya, Sasuke mulai memasukan satu jarinya. Ia mengeluar-masukan jarinya selagi menikmati sempitnya liang Naruto. "Ugh! Jangan diketatkan," Sasuke mendesis saat merasakan kuatnya remasan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto yang sensitif bergerak sekehandaknya. Naruto membuang rasa malunya dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia jengah dengan tingkah lambat Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakan jari itu. Ia ingin jari itu tenggelam—mengenai prostatnya. Naruto mendesah tidak karuan dan Sasuke hanya membiarkan jari-jarinya memanjakan lubang Naruto.

"Kau pasien nakal. Kau tidak mau diam. Bagaimana jika alat ukur ini tidak akurat?" Sasuke terkekeh ketika melihat betapa bernafsunya sang pasien. Ia menambah jarinya, hingga lubang Naruto sedikit melebar.

"Ah, dokter brengsek! Kerja yang benar. Tidakkah kau ingin aku bayar?" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menikmati bagaimana jari Sasuke bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tentu aku ingin dibayar," Salah satu tangan Sasuke meremas pantat Naruto, kemudian memukulnya.

"Sangat ingin dibayar."

Naruto tidak terlalu paham dengan maksud Sasuke. Otaknya terlalu beku dan ia hanya terfokus pada jari-jari sialan itu. Naruto melenguh pelan ketika Sasuke mencabut jari-jarinya. Ia akan protes, saat Sasuke sudah membalikan tubuhnya, dan menindihnya. Sasuke menciumi wajah Naruto.

"Ish!" Naruto menggerutu.

"Pelan-pelan, Dokter!" Naruto merasa tidak nyaman saat Sasuke terlalu agresif.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ma—"

Nitt.. Nittt…

Bunyi thermometer—pertanda pengukuran suhu telah selesai.

Kedua pemuda ini menatap ke arah lubang Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menarik benda pengukur suhu tersebut.

Sasuke memandang layar digital pada benda itu. "Ya, kau demam," ucap Sasuke, lalu ia membuang sembarangan benda tersebut.

"Dan sebaiknya aku menyuntik dirimu."

Kedua mata Naruto membola dan ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau disuntik," lanjutnya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia bosan melakukan dialog ini berkali-kali. "Namikaze-Sa—"

Naruto mengalung kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Karena aku takut disuntik. Disuntik sakit, Dok," Naruto berbisik di depan wajah Sasuke dengan kerlingan mata yang berbeda. Ia memainkan surai gelap Sasuke.

Sasuke paham jika Naruto sedang menggoda dirinya. "Suntikan ini tapi berbeda," bisik Sasuke sembari mengelus dan menjilati pipi Naruto.

"Beda apanya?" Naruto melepas jas dokter yang digunakan Sasuke, kemudian tangannya dengan terampil melepas satu-persatu pakaian Sasuke, hingga tubuh sang Uchiha bertelanjang bulat.

"Pokoknya beda. Kau harus mencobanya sendiri. Aku sudah melakukan cukup banyak percobaan di malam kemarin dan kelinci percobaanku menikmatinya," Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto. Ia memberi tanda yang banyak pada bagian itu.

"Be—benarkah?" racau Naruto ketika jari-jari lentik Sasuke mulai bermain nakal. Tangan Sasuke mengelus pinggang Naruto, menuju pangkal paha Naruto. Ia membuka paha Naruto secara lebar.

Sasuke menjilati telinga Naruto. Ia mengulum cuping Naruto. "Hm… Benar. Sekarang, tahan, ya? Dokter akan mulai menyuntik," desah Sasuke—tepat di lubang telinga Naruto. Ia sengaja menghembuskan nafas pada bagian itu.

"Isssshhhhhhh…" Naruto meringis.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Lubang yang disuntiknya ini sungguh sempit dan meremas penis Sasuke. "Kau sem—Ugh!"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menggeleng ribut kepalanya, ketika _suntikan_ Sasuke membuat dirinya pening. Naruto sedikit sesak nafas saat Sasuke berhenti di tengah-tengah. "Ge—gerakan jarumnya, Dok!" racau Naruto, ketika Sasuke diam saja sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

Perintah Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau seksi," bisiknya dengan seduktif. Ia mengulum titik kelemahan Naruto—telinga.

Naruto hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Kejantanan yang semakin menegang dan ekspresi kesakitan Naruto tidak ingin membuat Sasuke bertahan lebih lama di dalam posisi seperti ini. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memejamkan sejenak, kemudian di dalam waktu cepat.

JLEB!

"AGH—HMMMMM!"

Sasuke memasukan langsung kejantanannya dan membungkam mulut Naruto yang akan berteriak.

Sebelum Naruto lebih menyadari rasa perih di bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke segera menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia menekan kuat-kuat penisnya hingga seluruh batang kejantanan Sasuke tertanam seluruhnya di lubang hangat Naruto. Sasuke menggeram nikmat, ketika merasakan remasan pada batangnya. Ah, lubang Naruto memang benar-benar panas. Sasuke rela menyuntik Naruto setiap detiknya, jika seperti ini rasanya.

"Kau nikmat, Sayang," racau Sasuke, mulai kehilangan pikiran rasionalnya. Tidak menunggu Naruto terbiasa, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Ahhhnnnn… Shahhh… Suntikan mu… uhhhh…" racau Naruto, ketika tusukan demi tusukan yang Sasuke berikan semakin membuatnya gila.

Layaknya seorang yang sangat berpengalaman, Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan ekspresi tidak nyaman Naruto. Ia hanya fokus pada tusukannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia hanya fokus pada genjotannya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mendesah keras—pertanda sesuatu yang nikmat telah berhasil kenai. Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia merengek, meminta Sasuke untuk terus mengenai bagian yang bisa membuatnya melayang itu.

"S—ssshuuntikk yang ituuu—Ahhhhnnnn Bhaagian ihhthhuu Dokk.." Naruto meremas surai hitam Sasuke, melampiaskan nafsunya. Ia melingkarkan kakinya erat pada pinggang Sasuke, memperdalam genjotan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring ketika melihat ekspresi bernafsu Naruto. Ia menuruti perintah Naruto dengan baiknya. Ia menanamkan kejantanannya ke bagian prostat Naruto, hingga Naruto merasa dirinya telah melayang. Sasuke mulai bisa memainkan iramanya. Ia tidak ingin semua ini menjadi terburu-buru. Ia ingin menikmati bagaimana seorang Naruto menggila di bawah kendalinya.

"Bagaimana, Pasienku? Apakah suntikan kali ini berbeda?" tanya Sasuke, dengan senyuman miring. Ia menurunkan kecepatan pinggulnya. Ia mengenai secara keras prostat Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto frustasi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Berbedaa— _ahhh—_ disuntik dokter enak," jawab Naruto—tidak mengenal malu lagi.

Sasuke mengecupi leher Naruto. Ia menjilati keringat Naruto. "Kau ingin disuntik lagi?" gumamnya sembari tersenyum di ceruk leher.

Naruto mengangguk kedua kalinya, lebih antusias. "Lebih keras. Suntik aku lebih keras, Dok!"

"Dasar _kinky,_ " ejek Sasuke.

"Dhiii—ammm!" Naruto menggerakan sendiri pinggulnya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh, dan Naruto bersumpah akan menghukum Sasuke setelah semua ini selesai.

Sasuke mulai serius untuk membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Ia menggenjot lubang Naruto dengan cepat—sesuai keinginan Naruto. Sasuke pun mengocok kejantanan Naruto, menambah kenikmatan bagi Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada setiap titik di tubuhnya. Semua yang diberikan Sasuke terlalu nikmat. Bahkan kenyotan pada putingnya pun, membuat Naruto sulit bernafas.

"Ahhh, kau memang pasien favorite-ku, Namikaze-san. Aku senang menyuntikmu," Sasuke mengangkat kaki Naruto ke pundak agar lebih leluasa untuk memperkosa lubang kemerahan itu.

"Dokter juga dokter pribadiku yang hebat. Suntikanmu berbeda," balas Naruto dengan senyuman nakal membuat Sasuke terkekeh tampan.

Sasuke menatap wajah sang dokter yang terlihat sangat tampan. "Cium!" perintah Naruto, tiba-tiba, saat pria yang menyetubuhinya ini begitu mempesona. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Sasuke menempel pada dirinya.

Tidak ingin membuat pasien kesayangannya berteriak marah, Sasuke langsung menuruti keinginan Naruto. Ia melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang disambut hangat oleh sang pasien. Mereka bertarung lidah, saat lubang Naruto mengeluarkan suara becek dengan diiringi cairan yang keluar dari sela-selanya. Naruto sedikit risih ketika mendengar suara becek itu. Suara itu membuat dirinya berpikir seberapa bernafsunya sang dokter yang terus menyumbu mulut dan menusuk lubangnya ini.

Sasuke terus mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya. Tangan-tangannya yang terampil kadang menyentuh titik-titik sensitif tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto meremang. Ah, Sasuke memang paling bisa memanjakan pasien satunya ini, hingga Naruto sulit untuk menampik pesona sang Uchiha, ketika di atas ranjang. Sasuke pun tidak luput untuk memberi tanda pada seluruh tubuh Naruto, hingga siapapun yang kelak nanti ingin menggoda sang pasien akan berpikir dua kali.

"Shhhaaasukkee… sudah tidak ada tempat lagi," rengek Naruto, ketika lehernya sudah penuh dengan cumbuan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto yakin terdapat ruam pada bagian itu saat semua ini selesai.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ingin semua orang tahu, jika kau baru saja diperiksa olehku," Sasuke mengigit pundak Naruto.

"Ahhhh dokter…" Naruto mendesah, tidak sanggup membalas ucapan Sasuke. "A—aku mau memuntahkan cairan," ucapnya.

Sasuke langsung mengocok penis Naruto yang sempat terlupakan sejenak. "Muntahkan. Aku ingin memeriksa cairanmu," Sasuke mempercepat sodokannya, membuat decitan ranjang rumah sakit itu terdengar memilukan.

Saat Sasuke memperkuat genjotannya, Naruto hanya bisa membusungkan dada. Ia meraup udara dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ia meremas rambut Sasuke kuat. "Ahhhnnnn… ahnnnn.. ahnnn…" desah Naruto.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Di saat Naruto akan mencapai klimaks, di saat itu juga lubang Naruto akan mengetat. Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya harus menahan agar tidak keluar sekarang. Ia terus menyodok lubang Naruto selagi urat-urat penisnya lebih timbul. Sasuke pun merasa otot-otot Naruto mengencang. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Naruto akan—

"AKHHHHHH!" mengeluarkan cairannya.

Kemudian, di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke yang sebentar lagi nyampai pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan mengeluarkan cairanku hingga kau sembuh," racau Sasuke, dan di dalam tiga kali sodokan, cairan kental berwarna putih itupun membasahi seluruh lubang Naruto. Begitu banyak, hingga merembes keluar.

BRUK!

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa Naruto, dan Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus surai Sasuke. Mereka berdua terdiam—mencari nafas—sebelum membereskan semua kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

Usai membuat kamar periksa itu berantakan, Sasuke memilih untuk berbaring di samping Naruto—berdesak-desakan. Ia memeluk tubuh hangat di sampingnya, ketika Naruto berbaring di atas dadanya. Sasuke memainkan surai halus Naruto. Ia memilin rambut Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sesekali. Ah, rasanya dunia terasa damai ketika hanya ada suara detak jantung mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menentukan akan kuliah dimana?" Naruto yang baru saja menetralkan degup jantungnya—yang sempat menggila—mendongakan kepala, menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

Eh, kuliah?

"…." Naruto memasang wajah menuntut dari Sasuke.

 _Hm…_

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke—tidak jelas.

" _Uh?"_ Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia mengurai posisi intim mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke serius.

"Bukankah cita-citamu menjadi seorang dokter, Sasuke? Bahkan kau memintaku untuk membuat ruang simulasi seperti ini untuk menikmati lebih awal dirimu yang kelak nanti akan jadi dokter. Kenapa kau masih berpikir, pada saat formulir pendaftaran tes mahasiswa baru akan segera tutup," Naruto berbicara panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba suasana mencekam.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sekarang Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Hmm… sebenarnya aku masih ragu apa benar yang aku inginkan adalah hal itu."

Sasuke melirikkan matanya.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita sekarang mencoba di pesawat? Aku ingin menjadi pilot," Sasuke tersenyum miring dan penuh maksud, tetapi senyuman indah itu tidak dibalas baik oleh Naruto.

Dibandingkan tergoda dengan tawaran Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih untuk memungut pakaiannya. Ia memasang pakaiannya dengan raut wajah dingin. Ia bersikap diam, ketika Sasuke hanya bisa menatap gerak-geriknya.

Dapat dipastikan, Naruto sangat marah.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke, ketika Naruto bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

Jari Naruto berhenti tepat dikancing terakhir kemejanya. Walau masih terlihat kusut, ia telah memasang seluruh pakaiannya yang berceceran di atas lantai. Naruto menghela nafas, berusaha menahan kemarahannya. Ia harus bersikap dewasa di depan pria kecilnya yang baru saja menginjak umur delapan belas tahun.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memberi Sasuke kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menentukan semuanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku sepertinya ingin menjadi pilot."

"Sasuke," Naruto memperingati Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Apa aku menjadi seperti koki saja? Sepertinya, menjadi koki seperti di film _Naughty_! Terlihat keren juga. Hmmm… atau aku menjadi seorang raja, atau—"

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—menghentikan racau Sasuke.

" _Uh?"_ Sasuke memandang Naruto.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia kesal. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

 _K—kau…_

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kenapa setelah aku pikir-pikir, hanya aku yang selalu serius di dalam hubungan ini? Hanya diriku yang terlalu repot memikirkanmu, ketika dirimu saja tidak peduli pada diri sendiri apalagi pada hubungan kita," racau Naruto. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia tidak dapat terlalu lama di dalam sini jika tidak ingin memukul Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di pinggir kasur—tidak mengatakan apapun, ketika Naruto melangkah pergi.

Naruto berhenti tepat saat dia akan membuka knop pintu. Suatu pemikiran membuat dirinya bertahan di depan benda itu, sulit untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, pemuda berkuasa ini mengalah untuk kekasihnya.

Naruto masih berusaha bersikap baik di sini, sebagaimanapun marahnya. Ia bahkan berusaha terlihat tenang dan menepis emosi yang sudah ada di ujung kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Kau pakai pakaianmu. Aku akan panggilkan sopir untuk menjemputmu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam," pada akhirnya Naruto memberi keputusan yang membuat Sasuke terhenyak kaget. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak pergi bersama Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Naruto meninggalkan sang kekasih dengan cara seperti ini, semarah apapun pemuda ini.

Hubungan mereka tidaklah bisa dianggap sebentar. Dimulai dari Naruto yang telah menolongnya paska kecelakaan bis, proses pertunangan Sasuke yang tidak disukai sang Uchiha sendiri, dan menyerahnya Naruto, hingga Sasuke menyadari perasaannya.

Bagi dua-duanya, banyak sekali rintangan di dalam kehidupan mereka hingga mereka bisa sampai ke tahap seperti ini.

Sasuke tahu Naruto tidaklah pernah bisa marah pada dirinya. Naruto laki-laki yang terlampau amat sabar. Ia selalu memaklumi Sasuke dan berpikir Sasuke sebagai anak kecil yang harus dia jaga di dalam hubungan mereka. Naruto selalu membimbing Sasuke dan mengarahkan Sasuke ke jalan yang baik, ketika Sasuke sendiri begitu manja dan bergantung pada kekasihnya. Bagi Sasuke, kehidupannya terlampau mudah saat Naruto mengurus semuanya.

Dapat disimpulkan oleh Sasuke sendiri, jika Naruto bersikap dingin dan tidak mau bersama dirinya, berarti Naruto terlampau amat kecewa dibandingkan marah.

"Jika kau marah hanya karena hal seperti ini, apakah aku bisa mengatakan hubungan ini membuatku lelah?" Sasuke pada akhirnya membuka suara.

Deg.

 _Lelah?_

"…." Naruto tidak memandang Sasuke. Knop pintu itu lebih menarik daripada wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gusar.

 _Apa maksudnya Sasuke akan mengakhiri hubungan me—_

"Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi," bisik Sasuke. Ia memandang Naruto penuh emosi kali ini.

 _Rupanya tidak. Sasuke hanya lelah karena mereka selalu memiliki jarak._

"Kau tahu, Naruto- _nii_? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kau terus menjaga jarak dariku. Kau terus menjauh dariku! Kau seolah-olah tidak menginginkanku."

"…."

Naruto sadar dia telah melakukan suatu ketidakadilan pada Sasuke. Naruto selama ini selalu menjauh dari Sasuke, dengan alasan untuk perkembangan mental Sasuke. Ia adalah orang dewasa. Ia sadar diri, jika Sasuke butuh ruang untuk tumbuh tanpa ada seks di dalamnya. Naruto selalu menuntut Sasuke harus melakukan ini dan itu, ketika Sasuke tidak pernah membantahnya—sampai hari ini tiba. Oleh karena itu, Naruto selalu meminta Sasuke bersekolah berjauhan dengannya, hingga mereka tidak usah terlalu sering bertemu.

Awalnya Naruto mengira hubungan seperti itu tidaklah akan bertahan lama. Kebutuhan Naruto akan seks sebagai orang dewasa, dan Sasuke yang selalu penasaran dengan berbagai macam proses seksual, membuat Naruto yakin hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan mulus. Namun, dugaan Naruto salah. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang berhianat dan terus bertahan hingga mencapai ke tahap dimana Sasuke akan memasuki dunia dewasa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam pinggiran ranjang dengan keras. "Tadinya aku pikir, mungkin kau memang benar-benar ingin memberiku waktu berpikir. Tetapi, nyatanya… saat umurku cukup saja kau bersikap seperti ini. Kau terus menghempasku. Kau seperti enggan untuk bercinta denganku. Bahkan aku harus memaksamu dengan bodoh agar bisa membawamu ke atas ranjang. Jika seperti itu, untuk apa waktu dulu kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, _Nii-san_?"

"….." saat pertanyaan Sasuke terlontar seperti itu, tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Jujur, dia tidak menyiapkan jawaban untuk kata-kata ini. Ia belum mendapatkan jawaban, kenapa dia ingin membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada dirinya, padahal hubungan mereka sangatlah rumit? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri jika menyangkut seorang Sasuke? Sepertinya, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, sang pemuda sudah seperti maniak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Sasuke menuntut Naruto untuk menjawab semuanya, ketika Naruto hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tidak ada pilihan bagi Naruto untuk menatap Sasuke dan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan seluruh apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Sasuke sudah dewasa, bukan? Sasuke bisa mengerti, bukan? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya bagi Naruto untuk membuka sedikit kehidupan baru bagi Sasuke dan mengetes, apa sang Uchiha akan mengerti apa yang dialami mereka selama ini. Setidaknya, Naruto memberi peluang bagi Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan kedewasaan.

 _Sasuke—_

Naruto melirih.

 _Kau tahu—_

"Aku memiliki umur yang jauh lebih dewasa darimu, terlepas dari urusan ranjang kita. Aku yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada dirimu di waktu kelak nanti. Akulah yang memiliki peran yang harus disalahkan di depan orang-orang, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Akulah yang menanggung semuanya, Sasuke," bibir Naruto tersenyum. Tetapi senyuman itu terlihat menyakitkan.

Sasuke tidaklah bodoh. Hanya dari tatapan Naruto saja, dia tahu pria tampannya terluka. Ia mengerti sebesar apa beban yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Naruto. Kenapa Naruto diam saja selama ini? Kenapa Naruto selalu membuat semuanya terasa menyenangkan? Kenapa Naruto terus merasakan semua beban itu sendiri?

Apakah karena dia yang muda, hingga Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun pada dirinya?

Apa hubungan mereka selalu seperti itu?

Naruto menatap pedih Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap nanar dan sembab sang Uchiha. "Tidakkah kau mengerti dan kenapa terus meragukan cintaku, ketika aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku terlalu jauh, hm? Jujur saja, mencintaimu tidaklah semudah itu, Sasuke—"

"—Banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan dan seimbangkan agar hubungan kita tetap bertahan. Umur, sifat, dan kehidupan kita tidaklah semudah itu untuk aku pertahankan. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku lebih lelah darimu, tetapi aku terlalu mencintai pria kecilku. Kau harus tahu juga Sasuke, aku adalah orang dewasa yang jauh memiliki kebutuhan biologis. Pasti kau sendiri paham rasanya menahan semua itu, terlebih di umurku seperti sekarang ini."

Sasuke bergerak perlahan menuju Naruto. Ia bergerak saat Naruto terus meracau—melampiaskan perasaan. Ia melangkah menuju kekasihnya.

"Oleh karena itu, setiap kata tajam untukmu dariku bukanlah kemarahanku, melainkan rasa takutku. Rasa takutku kau terluka. Rasa takutku aku sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita. Rasa takutku keadaan menjadi semakin menyulitkan. Rasa takutku pada perbedaan umur ini akan merusak masa depanmu. Itulah yang aku takutkan dan coba hindari selama ini," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak dapat menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi seperti ini. Keadaannya sungguh memalukan. Ia terlihat lemah.

GRAP!

Naruto terkejut ketika tubuhnya masuk ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, hangat dan lembut.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengatakan itu semua?" Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja selama ini, hm?"

Naruto ingin mendorong Sasuke dan membiarkan keadaan seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Sasuke mengetahui beban ini lebih jauh. Dibandingkan menjelaskan lebih panjang— _lagi_ dan membuat Sasuke merasa tidak karuan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mendorong Sasuke perlahan, ketika Sasuke menahan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengecup pundak Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto gemetar.

Sasuke mengurai pelukannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, meminta sang Namikaze memandang dirinya. "Jangan pernah menutupi apapun lagi. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun dimulai sekarang—"

"—Demi Tuhan, Naruto… jangan menghinaku terlalu jauh dan terus berpikir aku masih memiliki otak seperti anak-anak. Aku menjadi dewasa bukan untuk mengharapkan seks darimu saja. Aku bukan hanya mengharapkan tubuhmu. Aku dewasa agar bisa berbagi denganmu. Berbagi segala-galanya. Aku memang sangat ingin bercinta denganmu—setiap detiknya karena aku menyukai segala hal di dalam dirimu. Tetapim akupun ingin mengerti segala-galanya tentang dirimu. Tentang hubungan kita selama ini," Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

"Aku menjadi dewasa untuk membagi apapun yang menjadi bebanmu selama ini. Perlahan dan pasti, aku akan jadi dewasa dan bisa bersanding denganmu. Apakah kau tidak pernah merasa, bahkan aku sudah jauh lebih tinggi darimu? Apa kau tidak merasa, bahkan suaraku pun sudah berubah lebih berat? Tolong, ajarkan aku dan katakan apa saja agar aku bisa mengerti semuanya."

Naruto memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya. Sejak kapan anak ini setinggi ini? Sejak kapan rahang Sasuke terlihat tegas? Sejak kapan… Naruto mengelus pipi dan rahang Sasuke, merasakan kedewasaan dari pemuda yang selama ini selalu dia jaga. Kekasih kecilnya… telah tumbuh menjadi sedewasa ini, sejak kapan…?

Sasuke mengecup telapak tangan dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut. Ia meresapi kehalusan tangan Naruto. "…."

"Naruto… Aku akan menjadi seorang pembisnis dan mengambil kuliah di kota kita…" Sasuke pada akhirnya memberi keputusan final.

"A—apa?" Naruto melepas genggaman jari-jarinya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dan aku harap, kelak nanti, aku bisa membuatmu bergantung sepenuhnya pada diriku," lanjut Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sa—Sasuke," gumam Naruto. Ia menggeleng tidak suka. Naruto tahu, Sasuke ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Ia tahu Sasuke tidaklah menyukai dunia perkantoran. Tetapi… kenapa…

Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto. "Aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku di universitas yang terdapat jurusan Management Bisnis-nya dan dan aku mendapatkan beasiswa, hingga tidak usah merepotkan kalian lagi—terlebih dirimu. Maaf, tadinya aku ingin menjadikan semua ini kejutan. Aku akan memberitahumu saat aku tiba di depan pintu apartemenmu dengan koper-koperku."

Naruto hanya menatap blank Sasuke. Oke, anak ini masih bersikap seenaknya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena selama ini berbohong pada Naruto. "Maaf jika selama ini aku mempermainkan dirimu. Aku memintamu _melayaniku_ dimana-mana, dengan modus untuk merayakan hari aku menginjak umur dewasa, sekaligus mencari profesi yang akan aku sukai," Sasuke bergerak risau. Ia memandang Naruto canggung.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia marah pada Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa marah pada pemuda di hadapannya ini, apalagi saat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Astaga. Naruto mengingat, sejak Sasuke menginjak umur legal untuk melakukan hal-hal dewasa, Sasuke langsung menagih hal-hal berbau ranjang pada Naruto. Tidak satu atau dua kali, Sasuke melakukan adegan itu. Sasuke selalu meminta Naruto di banyak tempat—seolah melampiaskan fantasi yang selama ini sang anak pendam. Ha-ah, rasanya… dia sudah merusak Sasuke terlalu jauh, bukan?

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku bisa marah padamu," Naruto tertawa miris. Sedikitnya ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sasuke yang terkesan mengorbankan keinginannya untuk Naruto.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Ia mengecup jari-jari Naruto. Sekarang, dia memiliki alasan untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Ia memiliki alasan untuk tumbuh. Selain bisa melakukan hal-hal errr… intim dengan tunangannya, iapun bisa melindungi Naruto dari semua beban yang selama ini Naruto tanggung. Semua hanya untuk Naruto. Bukankah cintanya juga sudah sama besarnya dengan cinta tunangannya?

Demi apapun, Sasuke sungguh mencintai prianya, dan ia ingin melindungi Naruto, sebagaimanapun sulitnya dan menyakitkan.

Kedua mata tajam dan indah Sasuke menatap Naruto serius. "Aku bersumpah, atas nama leluhur Uchiha akan melindungi Naruto dengan seluruh hal yang aku miliki, bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku," Sasuke mengucapkan janjinya. Janji yang membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bersumpah di saat susah maupun senang akan selalu bersamamu. Uchiha Sasuke, yang baru saja berulang tahun, mengucapkan janji di umurnya yang delapan belas tahun, akan melindungi Naruto dengan seluruh kemampuannya," sumpah sepenuh Sasuke di depan tunangannya. Ia memeluk tunangannya kembali.

"Tolong pegang ucapanku—chk ini benar-benar memalukan," Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena baru pertama kali bersikap romantis seperti ini.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia pun merasa canggung dengan cara Sasuke memperlakukannya. Ah, ya…sepertinya Sasuke sudah jauh lebih dewasa daripada yang Naruto kira.

Kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuat Naruto percaya jika anak kecil yang dicintainya telah tumbuh dewasa. Rasanya, baru kemarin anak ini menolak dirinya, lalu sekarang… Sasuke mengucapkan sumpah yang terkesan bersedia hidup bersama Naruto sampai kapanpun. Pikiran-pikiran bodoh terus masuk ke dalam otak Naruto, hingga Naruto terisak tangis. Sekarang, lihatlah! Siapa yang terkesan anak kecil di sini?

"Sasuke?" Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "Maaf, ya, aku terlambat lahir, _Nii-san_. Maafkan aku, hingga kita terpaut umur sejauh ini, dan kau harus merasakan semua ketidaknyamanan itu sendiri," Sasuke bergumam sembari mengelus punggung Naruto.

"…." Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan hubungan seperti ini. Ia bahkan menikmati proses Sasuke tumbuh.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto bertingkah malu-malu. Bahkan Naruto tidak berani mengurai pelukannya karena air matanya yang terus keluar. "Tidakkah kau mengucapkan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Sekarang, ini tahap pertama dirinya untuk membagi segalanya pada sang kekasih; tidak menutup emosinya lagi.

Hidung Naruto memerah, dengan air mata yang membasahi pelupuknya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan terlihat sangat bahagia. "Selamat datang dan terima kasih. Selamat datang dan selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke—"

Naruto tidak terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kekasihnya. Ia hanya mengucapkan kata ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan walau sudah lebih satu hari dari hari tersebut.

"—Ulang tahunmu merupakan hal terbaik di seumur hidupku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau telah lahir di dunia ini dan memilihku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tawa yang hanya bisa dia perlihatkan ketika bersama Naruto. Tidak sama dengan Naruto, ia akan membuka kisah kedewasaannya dengan keterusterangan. "Sama-sama _Nii-san,_ dan terima kasih karena telah memberiku cinta yang banyak untuk selama ini," jawab Sasuke sebelum mencium lembut Naruto—memberi kisah baru yang manis pada kekasihnya di umurnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Maaf kau harus menunggu lama," lanjut Sasuke, ketika Naruto hanya menggeleng—tidak menyalahkan takdir sama sekali karena dia menikmati bagaimana pria kecilnya bergantung pada dirinya. Ia terus menikmati hal itu hingga sekarang dialah yang diminta untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada si muda. Ia terlampau menikmati dan tidak akan pernah menyesali hal tersebut.

Ah, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti dia akan merindukan anak kecil yang merengek padanya.

Sungguh lucu, bukan?

Setiap tahun, mereka menghitung dirinya menjadi dewasa.

Hingga yang kecil bisa mengerti perasaan yang dewasa—

—Yang dewasa bisa membuka lembaran hidup yang sesungguhnya dengan yang kecil.

 **The End—SEQUEL PUBERTY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahahaha… KEJUTAN!

INI ADALAH SEQUEL DARI PUBERTY XDDD

Ada yang minta kan waktu itu dewasa Sasuke kayak apa?

Belum bisa dibilang dewasa, tapi dia mulai belajar nahan egoisnya.

Dia bisa mengendalikan dan ngurangin ketakutan Naruto perlahan.

Ah, mudah-mudahan sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan Naruto pun mengurang dan beban Naruto dipikul sama-sama Sasuke.

XDDDDb

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Jika dua orang yang baru saja membuka lembaran baru sedang bermesraan dan melepas semua hal yang mengganjil di dalam pikiran mereka di dalam sana, maka di luar sini, tujuh orang pemuda dengan satu gadis sedang memandang pintu dengan wajah horor.

Salah satu pemuda tertua di antara mereka menggenggam bunga di tangannya dengan erat. Jangan katakan ekpresinya sekarang. Ia begitu emosi, hingga wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Batang bunga di tangannya bahkan nyaris hancur karena teremas keras.

"Errr—Kyuu-chan?" Itachi—sang kekasih pemuda yang sedang marah itu—memegang pundak Kyuubi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya, ragu.

Kyuubi yang menundukkan kepala terkekeh mengerikan. Saudaranya yang lain langsung melangkah mundur. Aura Kyuubi bukanlah aura manusia untuk sekarang ini. Ia terkesan seperti… iblis.

"Baik? Katakan, bagian mana yang baik di dalam diriku? Mendengar adikku mendesah di dalam sana, atau bagian seluruh kantor mengetahui, jika kantor ayahku digunakan hal mesum oleh dirinya?" tubuh Kyuubi bergetar.

"Katakan Itachi, bagian mana?"

Seluruh saudara Kyuubi dan kekasihnya— _kembali_ —mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Mereka tahu, pemuda yang mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai salah satu jenderal pelindung dunia ini sedang sangat murka. Ah, jangan tanyakan seperti apa kemarahan Kyuubi. Mereka semua tahu, kemarahan seekor rubah galak seperti Kyuubi, berarti… mati.

Itachi yang tahu kekasihnya sedang marah hanya mengusap lehernya yang tidak pegal. Sepertinya memang wajar jika Itachi menjadi kekasih Kyuubi. Di saat orang lain tidak mau bersitegang dengan Kyuubi yang di dalam perasaan buruk, Itachi masih bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan sang kekasih.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kau harus menenangkan diri," Itachi menggapai lengan Kyuubi, tetapi kekasihnya sudah menepis lengan itu lebih dulu.

"Dasar kau dan adikmu sama-sama mesum!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia melempar bunga itu ke hadapan Itachi dan berlari menjauh dari sang pemuda.

Kasihan sekali bunga ini. Padahal anak-anak Namikaze sengaja membelinya untuk Sasuke yang berulang tahun. Sekarang, bunga itu hanya seonggok sampah bunga rontok yang terjatuh ke atas lantai. Hm, ingatkan mereka untuk menyuruh Office Boy membersihkan bunga tersebut.

"Dia bahkan meminta suatu ruangan dimodifikasi untuk menjadi ruang _simulasi_!"

"KYUUBI!" Itachi yang tidak bisa menerima dirinya disamakan oleh sang adik mengejar Kyuubi. Enak saja dia dibilang mesum, padahal bertemu Kyuubi saja jarang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak bisa samakan aku dengan adikku!" protes Itachi.

"PERGI SANA!" Kyuubi membalas ucapan Itachi dengan garang.

"KYUUBI!"

Itachi yang berhasil mengejar Kyuubi menggenggam lengan Kyuubi, kemudian menarik Kyuubi ke dalam salah satu ruangan di tempat itu—ruangan rapat. Ia menutup pintu ruangan itu tanpa peduli teriakan dan pemberontakan Kyuubi. Ha-ah, Itachi tidak dapat berbicara baik-baik, jika Kyuubi dibiarkan terus berlari. Mereka malah akan semakin menjauh.

Anak-anak Namikaze serta kekasihnya hanya menggeleng ketika melihat drama tadi.

"Ha-ah, apa-apaan mereka itu," Deidara tidak habis pikir dengan pasangan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Kemudian dia melirikan matanya ke arah Konan.

"Lalu, ada apa denganmu? Serius Konan, kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

 _Eh?_

Konan yang baru sadar dirinya memakai pakaian minim seperti ini tertawa kikuk. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada sang kakak ketika Pain sudah lebih dulu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Rasanya aku memintamu menjadi dokter, bukan menjadi seorang suster agar kau tidak memakai pakaian yang menjijikan seperti ini," sindir Pain. Sebagai kekasih, Pain tidak suka Konan memakai pakaian minim. Bahkan Konan harus mengandaskan cita-citanya sebagai suster—untuk bekerja sama dengan Pain yang merupakan seorang ahli bedah—menjadi seorang dokter juga.

Akibat profesi yang sama, mereka sering bersitegang di tempat kerja. Bahkan tidak sesekali, Konan dan Pain bermusuhan hanya karena perbedaan pendapat antar sesama dokter spesialis.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang memakai pakaian seperti ini di tengah-tengah banyak orang?"

Konan menghela nafas. "Pain semua bisa aku jelaskan," Konan tertawa gugup. Ia tahu kekasihnya sangat posesif. Ia tahu sekarang dia ada di dalam masalah karena ulah saudaranya—Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang Konan hormati itu meminta Konan menyediakan suatu ruangan yang sama seperti klinik. Disebabkan Konan ingin menjadi seorang suster, Konan senang-senang saja saat Naruto meminta dirinya untuk menjadi suster. Bisa dibilang, mereka mengadakan simbiosis mutualisme. Kapan lagi Konan bisa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, kan?

Tapi sungguh disayangkan, saudara-saudaranya dan kekasihnya malah ingin mengadakan ulang tahun kejutan pada Sasuke yang notabene cukup disayang oleh mereka karena memiliki umur yang paling muda.

"Sudahlah, Pain! Jangan terlalu keras pada Ko—"

"Kenapa kau membelanya?! Jelas-jelas apa yang dikatakan Pain itu benar! Kau memang sama-sama mesum seperti dua Uchiha itu!" Deidara yang berpikiran sama dengan Pain mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kok aku?" gumam Sasori sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa karena dia teman Itachi, hingga dia tertuduh?

Kasihan dirinya ini.

"Ya, kau laki-laki mesum!" Deidara mendelik sebal pada Sasori, ketika Nagato yang sejak tadi menonton drama kakaknya hanya meringis ngeri.

Deidara yang kesal memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat sepupunya dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"A—aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengizinkan Konan memakai pakaian itu. Aku hanya berpikir Pain terlalu berlebihan saja," Sasori menjelaskan.

Pain mencibir. "Halah! Jangan percaya, Dei. Aku yakin otaknya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua Uchiha itu," Pain si kompor memanas-manasi.

The heck!

Nagato yang merasa tidak enak karena saudara dan kekasih saudaranya mulai bertengkar mencoba untuk menengahi. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar. Ini semua sepertinya bisa dibicarakan secara bai—"

"DIAM!" teriak semua—minus Gaara—membuat Nagato pundung di pojok ruangan sembari memainkan jarinya.

 _Poor_ Nagato.

"Cup, cup, Nagato!" Gaara menepuk-nepuk pundak Nagato dan si Namikaze menangis manja bercampur sedikit modus di pundak Gaara dengan tidak elitnya.

Pertengkaran semakin terlihat memanas dikala Pain, Deidara dan Sasori mulai adu mulut. Mereka pun mulai saling melontarkan kata-kata tajam. Sedangkan tidak ada satupun di antara orang-orang yang berani memisah ketiga pemuda yang terkenal ini. Mereka semua terlalu takut ikut campur dengan urusan tiga pemuda yang selalu muncul di layar televisi ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku membencimu!" Deidara yang jengah karena pertengkaran mereka memilih untuk pergi.

Sasori yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Deidara mengejar Deidara. "Be—benci?! Kenapa kau dengan semudah itu mengatakan benci padaku, ketika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?! DEI!?" Sasori jengkel setengah mati.

"Tentu saja aku benci padamu. Rasanya aku dan saudara-saudara Namikaze-ku selalu dimanfaatkan oleh dua Uchiha itu dan DIRIMU!" jerit Deidara. Nafasnya tersenggal ketika mukanya memerah marah. "KAU DAN TEMANMU SAMA SA—"

BRAK!

Bunyi gebrakan pintu membanting tembok terdengar di antara mereka. Seluruh anak Namikaze dan kekasihnya menatap ke arah pintu itu.

"—Ja." Deidara melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ragu.

Kedua mata mereka melotot. Mereka semua menganga ketika melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

DUK!

Tubuh Itachi terhempas ke tembok dan sang pendorong langsung mencium Itachi dengan membabi-buta.

"Ssssstttt… jangan tergesa-gesa Kyuubi. Kita harus mencapai rumah. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan ingin _dihabisi_? Jadi, kita cari tempat yang nyaman dulu," Itachi yang sedikit sulit mengontrol uke-nya mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi yang menciumnya secara menggebu-gebu. Bahkan terlalu hebohnya cumbuan mereka, kaki Kyuubi sudah melingkar di pinggang Itachi.

 _What the…_

"Lama. Kita akan terlalu lama jika mencapai rumah," protes Kyuubi disela-sela ciumannya. Ia menjambak rambut Itachi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Itachi yang tahu kekasihnya sudah di dalam mode bernafsunya hanya bisa pasrah menggendong Kyuubi seperti koala—menuju lift. Beruntung lift yang mereka gunakan saat ini hanya untuk direksi, sehingga mereka bisa langsung mencapai parkiran direksi dan berlalu ke mobil tanpa dihambat atau dilihat oleh terlalu banyak orang. Ha-ah, Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya di mobil nanti. Ia harus berantisipasi menahan diri agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, ketika Kyuubi yang sedang di dalam keadaan seperti ini menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Kedua makhluk yang tiba-tiba akur itupun masuk lift tanpa berbicara atau pamitan pada rekan mereka.

Seluruh penonton hanya bisa menjatuhkan dagu mereka.

Katakan, di saat mereka semua meributkan kemesuman dua Uchiha, dan Sabaku, tiba-tiba muncul pemandangan yang membuat mereka shock. Bukan Uchiha atau Sabaku—sesuai dugaan orang-orang— yang bertindak mesum kali ini, melainkan orang yang tadi pertama kali meneriaki betapa mesumnya para Uchiha.

 _God._

Melihat cara Kyuubi mencium dan memperlakukan Itachi, mereka semua dapat menilai siapa orang yang paling mesum di dalam hubungan dua pemuda itu, walaupun mereka tidak yakin Itachi anak baik jika di atas ranjang.

Sasori meringis saat membayangkan permainan Itachi dan Kyuubi di atas ranjang. Pasti mereka sering membuat ranjang rusak, pikir bodoh Sasori.

"Itu benar-benar panas," Pain memberi komentar dan dibalas anggukan pelan Konan yang pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak percaya dia seperti itu," komentar Gaara ketika melihat agresifnya Kyuubi.

"Bahkan Itachi pun sampai lupa, jika dia harus mengiklankan sesuatu," ucap Deidara—memberitahu rekan-rekannya.

"Eh, iklan?" Nagato yang lagi pundung dipojok ruangan menatap Deidara bingung.

"Ya. Bukankah tugas Itachi memberitahu pada para pembaca, jika dia harus meminta tolong pada mereka untuk me- _review_ cerita-cerita SN yang baru saja _up_ di hari ulang tahun Sasuke?" tanya Deidara, pada rekan-rekannya.

Semua orang yang baru tersadar dengan naskah dialog yang dilupakan Itachi menepuk jidat mereka. "Oh iya!" gumam mereka.

"Enak saja dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Terus, bayarannya tertinggi lagi," gerutu Konan, ketika semua mengangguk. Ia mencibir karena Itachi adalah tokoh yang paling dimanja dan bisa bersikap enaknya.

Ah, mungkin ini efek jual kasihan. Hmm..sepertinya karena Author merasa kasihan dengan kakak terzhalimi, jadi dia selalu memberi sesuatu yang enak pada Itachi. _Mungkin._

"Ha-ah," semua anak Namikaze mendesah ketika penutupan cerita ini menjadi sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini?" mereka menggeram kesal karena kedatangan mereka— _sungguh_ —amat tidak penting.

"Bukankah penutupan cerita ini malah jadi aneh? Dasar manusia itu," Konan berbicara—pasrah.

"Terlalu aneh."

Mereka pun hanya bisa berbicara tidak jelas dan membuat cerita ini ditutup dengan tidak baiknya karena… ya semua tahu, kan, pemeran yang bertugas menutup cerita ini telah pergi bahagia—melupakan kita—untuk… er… hmmm… ya untuk seperti itulah!

Jadi, atas anehnya tertutupnya cerita ini—

—Maklumilah Author dan janganlah kalian mengatakan suatu kalimat yang diawali dengan—

 _What the..._

 **End Omake.**

 **Ah, telat ya? Iya telat! Hahaha... FFN nya kemarin eror guys. Jadi sorry. Terus ini kayaknya FFN ngamuk sama saya begitu update words antitesis. Protes. Di wattpad juga sama. Jadi agak eror2 gt tulisannya. Nanti saya coba lagi, kalau ga bisa ya saya usahakan dengan sedemikian rupa. Mungkin dipecah XDDD**

 **Stay terus di FFN. Masih banyak FF yang bakal kami update~**


End file.
